


How To Be A Kingsman: Fabulous Kissing Techniques.

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CWT39 無料釋出。<br/>http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/how-to-be-a-kingsman--fabulous-kissing-techniques.html<br/>連結內有無料小報封面圖。</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Be A Kingsman: Fabulous Kissing Techniques.

**Author's Note:**

> CWT39 無料釋出。  
> http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/how-to-be-a-kingsman--fabulous-kissing-techniques.html  
> 連結內有無料小報封面圖。

　　「Oh! FUCK……」  
  
　　「別心急，Eggsy，那是下一課，我都不曉得你這麼期待呢？」紳士，或者至少到目前為止還算個紳士的Harry，饒富興味地看著因為牙齒的磕碰感到挫敗的年輕人。  
  
Harry在心裡默默地將青年生澀的吻技也列入調教清單。但反正要在這種事情上有所長進除了多加練習之外別無他途，而他對Eggsy的學習能力相當有信心，在這樣的時候，他更偏好調侃上幾句好欣賞年輕人特有的窘迫，這讓平時張牙舞爪的大男孩可愛至極。  
  
　　「一個紳士應該要有相當的接吻技巧」他停頓了一下，「別太躁進，年輕人。」  
  
　　「在接吻的時候，應該要小心避免碰撞牙齒帶來的尷尬，同時循序漸進，節奏是一個紳士在進行接吻行為時最重要的藝術，舌頭、嘴脣或是換氣的技巧的部分等一下你就會親自體會到了。然而適當的節奏變化跟技巧、投注在吻中的感情才是真正迷人的部分。作為重要的社交技能之一，失敗的吻技在工作上可能會讓快要得手的目標卻步，而私人上，我想我就不要問你上一個女朋友是什麼時候的事了，或男朋友，當然。」  
  
　　「喂！」面對Harry毫不留情的揶揄跟……其中毋庸置疑帶有的一點點挑釁，Eggsy忍不住抗議，Kingsman到底在他家附近裝了多少隱藏的攝影機啊？  
  
　　「還有我相信在接吻時罵髒話對氣氛不會有太大幫助。」  
  
Harry像是故意忽略Eggsy的抗議一樣直接補上一句。  
  
　　「…Ah, Fu….算了，我覺得Merlin一定是出了什麼錯才會給你24小時的時間。」青年硬是壓下將要脫口而出的髒話，改為啃咬上面前男人的嘴脣。  
  
　　學得很快嘛。Harry在心裡暗暗誇讚小鬼的進步，主動張口回應，讓舌頭滑進Eggsy口中開闢新的戰場，不意外地感受到年輕人的呼吸開始急促，當然自己也不再那麼遊刃有餘，畢竟在年輕人的回吻中，排山倒海的不安與困惑混雜著不受拘束的任性奔放席捲而來。  
  
Lovely.  
  
　　「我同意。」一吻結束，Harry摘下眼鏡放在旁邊的桌上。「他犯了個難得的錯誤，24小時實在是太短了，而要教你的紳士禮儀可多著呢。」  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 哎呀貼上來才發現什麼啦超短的，難怪我覺得不夠、太不夠了。  
> 大叔糧食缺乏。
> 
> 對不起印量太少了，我以為不會有這麼多人對穿西裝的男人如此瘋狂的。  
> 而且全部發完才想起忘記校稿，看到裡面有錯字的瞬間我簡直想拿傘戳自己。(???  
> 請讓我跪在大叔的西裝褲下贖罪吧。(欸


End file.
